<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Divide by AnimalHaus (Viva_La_Vier)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692077">Before the Divide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Vier/pseuds/AnimalHaus'>AnimalHaus (Viva_La_Vier)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And a pinch of angst, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Military, Sharing a Bed, a dash of hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Vier/pseuds/AnimalHaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When scapegoat Kyle contaminates the Fright Zone, causing a post-wide lockdown, Force Sergeant Cobalt assigns Adora to duty on a Horde watchtower. Catra won’t let her best friend do the job alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before the Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <b>Adora </b>looks down on her bleak homeland from her perch over the watchtower, the ground so dark it seems to wear the buildings' shadows as a second skin. It's beautiful to her.</p><p>     She doesn't know better.</p><p>     Still, Adora doesn't let the view distract her. When she's on watch, she knows she's supposed to do it <em>W.E.L.L. </em>She's accustomed to Force Sergeant Cobalt showing up to check on her, pulling up his log to take notes. He makes sure she's doing it right.</p><p>     Not that she ever has a problem. Adora's an excellent cadet, and though it's not intentional, she makes sure everyone knows it.</p><p>     Force Sergeant Cobalt, though, is determined to watch Adora mess up eventually. He knows Shadow Weaver plans to make a Force Captain out of her, and won't tolerate promoting a cadet who doesn't deserve it.</p><p>     So, when Adora hears someone creeping up behind her, she supposes with every ounce of certainty that it's him. And that he's prepared to scrutinize her for mistakes.</p><p>     "Hey, Adora," a raspy voice purrs. "How stupid is it that we're stuck up here?" </p><p>     Adora quickly realizes she was wrong. Catra lets herself grin when Adora turns around, ears leaning forward to greet her best friend.</p><p>     "Catra." Adora's brow raises. She's happy to see her but knows Force Sergeant Cobalt won't be. "What are you doing up here?" She gives Catra a knowing frown. "We're on lockdown. You're not supposed to leave your post."</p><p>     Catra's face scrunches up, mischief reflecting in her odd eyes. "I'm on watch with you, dumbass."</p><p>     "What's up with your hair?" Moving to touch the tawny mess of a mane Catra calls a hairstyle, Adora finally cracks a smile.</p><p>     Catra lets her. She's never been opposed to Adora's affection and certainly won't start refusing it now.</p><p>     "What do you mean, 'what's up with it?' It's <em>hair.</em> It's supposed to look like this." Catra catches Adora's wrist, her grip gentle so her claws don't cut her best friend. They're supposed to be retractable, but Catra swears she can't put them away.</p><p>     "It's way out of regulation," Adora replies quickly.</p><p>     "It's like this all the time, Adora." Catra can't stop herself from laughing. She doesn't know what it is about Adora's special day that makes her think her friend is finally going to relax, but, then again, Catra knows Adora better than the stripes on her hand. And Adora can't relax to save her life.</p><p>     Trailing her fingers along the fringe of Catra's wild hairdo, Adora knits her eyebrows together. "You need a haircut, and I need to do this alone. Force Sergeant Cobalt will be here any minute."</p><p>     Catra chuckles again at the mention of Cobalt. She knows how much he hates Adora's laughter, and that fact alone is why Catra whispers stupid jokes in Adora's ear during his classes. "What, do you think he'll be mad about a second cadet on watch?" She purposely deepens her voice, rolls back her shoulders, and bellows, "I hate you all! Cadet Adora, laugh like that again and I'll send you to Beast Island!"</p><p>     Then, Adora does it: that high-pitched giggle Cobalt hates so much.</p><p>     "You sound like you want to go," a low voice grumbles, and Adora hears heavy steps ascending the staircase behind them.</p><p>     Catra's ears draw back apologetically. She knows, and inside, she's scolding herself for screwing Adora over again.</p><p>     "You know, Adora, I was beginning to trust you with this menial work," he says, emerging with a frustrated Lonnie at his side. "I was only coming to see you were replaced. Shadow Weaver told me we’re celebrating your training scores today, and she wants to see you." Sighing, he puts a stern hand on the railing. "This is the one time I'm letting you off. Don't screw up again."</p><p>     Catra can tell Adora's trying not to look scared. She's quiet as her best friend stalks into the stairway, only making a startled sound when Cobalt's meaty forearm stops her from following.</p><p>     "You have to stop distracting her, Catra," he mutters nonchalantly. Even though he sounds like he doesn't care, Catra can tell he does. "I don't want to tell Shadow Weaver about your slip-ups, so do me a favor and stop making them."</p><p>     "Yes, Force Sergeant Cobalt," Catra replies begrudgingly. As soon as he lets her go, her ears perk up and she shoots down the staircase.</p><p>     Adora waits for her at the bottom, pacing.</p><p>     "What?" Catra hardly resists the urge to mock Adora's anxious display. "Worried Shadow Weaver's going to promote you today?" She stops to think, trying to smile even though she knows she's in trouble. "That'd be a hell of a gift."</p><p>     "No." Adora tilts her head, hands raising to her hips. "No," she repeats impulsively. "It's not that. I was just hoping Force Sergeant Cobalt didn't skin you alive."</p><p>     Chortling, Catra leads Adora into the corridor. "I'd make a great rug," she says with a grin that’s too natural to be forced. "But, no. I think he's leaving the skinning to Shadow Weaver again."</p><p>     "And you're not worried?" Adora sounds surprised.</p><p>     Catra shakes her head, interlacing her fingers with Adora's. Somehow, the warmth of Adora's hand makes Catra feel better than any victory. "No, stupid. That's a problem for future Catra." Her face softens. "Besides, it's your day. Might as well save any freak-outs for the remainder of the year."</p><p>     Adora wants to admit she's right but knows she could never maintain Catra's mentality. Instead, she wordlessly turns the corner into the room beside the Black Garnet Chamber, finding Shadow Weaver looming over an open screen.</p><p>     "Shadow Weaver," Adora murmurs. "You wanted to see me."</p><p>     Catra's ears flatten as Shadow Weaver turns the row of tablets off, spinning around to greet her subordinates. Against her desire to hold on, she releases Adora's hand.</p><p>     "Ah, Adora," Shadow Weaver's melodic voice echoes as she approaches. "I apologize for the lockdown, my child. I've instructed Force Sergeant Cobalt to keep an eye on Kyle so it doesn't happen again." She cups Adora's cheek with her hand, and Adora leans into the motherly caress.</p><p>     Catra's pupils narrow in her jealousy. Every time Shadow Weaver calls her or Adora in to visit, Catra feels completely abandoned, left to seek validation she felt she'd never earn. That, and she'd never mustered the gall to touch Adora the way Shadow Weaver does.</p><p>     "I've also let him know that you'll be leading the training exercise next week in his place," says Shadow Weaver. There's an obvious undertone of pride in her voice that makes Catra fight a scowl. "Consider it a final test. If you pass, I'll be certain to see you're finally made a Force Captain."</p><p>     Beneath her mask, Shadow Weaver's eyes radiate ambition. She's been looking for an excuse to confirm Adora's promotion with Lord Hordak, and Catra can tell this is just the big break she needs.</p><p>     "Consider the opportunity your gift, but don't forget what you've done to earn it." Shadow Weaver pulls her hand away. "Congratulations, my child. You and Catra are both dismissed."</p><p>     Catra releases a relieved sigh. She thought for sure that Shadow Weaver had wanted to punish her, but she'd only just gotten into trouble with Cobalt. It'll probably be a little while before Shadow Weaver hears about her infraction.</p><p>     Striding past her, Adora crosses into the hallway, the door automatically closing behind Catra when she follows.</p><p>     "Not going to wait for me this time?" Catra sticks out her tongue at Adora. "I've got something for you, too," her voice drops into a whisper. "It's way better than Shadow Weaver's gift. And, before you ask, it's not a rug."</p><p>     Adora hadn't thought it was, but the new joke she shares with Catra makes her smile. Without warning, Catra closes her hand around Adora's again, racing across the corridor with reckless abandon.</p><p>     "Hey!" Adora shouts with a laugh. "Wait for me!"</p><p>     "No, you keep up, dumbass." Catra's eyes twinkle. She knows Adora will love her gift, and that alone makes her bare feet bounce off the polished floor faster. "Why do you have to be the slowest person <em>ever?"</em></p><p>    "Shut up," Adora playfully says as Catra drags her up the stairs. </p><p>     Smirking, Catra dramatically shoves the rooftop door open. "Make me."</p><p>     Adora's face hurts from smiling. Even though she's known Catra for as long as she can remember, she still doesn't know how to silence her best friend.</p><p>     Adora quickly realizes Catra has silenced her instead.</p><p>     Mysterious lights hang along the railing of the rooftop Catra usually retreats to when she wants to be alone, except she's not this time. Adora is there, marveling over the decorations Catra has set up for her. The lights shine bravely through the darkness of nighttime in the Fright Zone. Until she takes a closer look at them, Adora wonders how Catra managed to put them there.</p><p>     "You stole training vests?" Adora asks, her voice equal parts amused and unsurprised.</p><p>     Catra makes a guilty sound, then replies, "It's not like I won't put them back."</p><p>     Adora sighs. "Shadow Weaver's going to kill you if she finds out. We're not supposed to be outside during lockdown, either."</p><p>     Her ears drawing back, Catra's eyes soften. She's not sure she's ever seen Adora in such subdued lighting. And even though she's stressed beyond belief, Catra thinks she's the most important person in the world. </p><p>     "Why are you looking at me like that, Catra?" Adora almost seems afraid. "Did I say something?" She advances a step, placing a comforting hand on Catra's shoulder. "Did Shadow Weaver? Or was it Force Sergeant Cobalt?"</p><p>     Catra slips her hand over Adora's. She can't quite meet her eyes, apprehensive about the notion of vulnerability even before her best friend. "I also grabbed some weapons. I thought you'd like some target practice. And," she carefully squeezes Adora's palm, "there's something for you in the bays, too."</p><p>     Before Adora manages a reply, Catra's tone shifts back to one upbeat and unbreakable. "Let's shoot this stuff while we still have it!" she muses, releasing Adora's hand in favor of a training gun.</p><p>     Adora takes the other one. The way Catra's demeanor changes so rapidly to an enthusiastic indifferent still confuses her, but she doesn't ask questions.</p><p>     Instead, she fires at one of the stolen training vests, watching it blink angrily when the laser connects. An amused grin makes its way across her lips as she eliminates a row of them.</p><p>     In no time, the last one beeps, fading away. It leaves Catra and Adora in frustrating darkness, but Adora doesn't let her laser die.</p><p>     "Hey, Catra," she teases, making the bright green pointer dance along the door.</p><p>     Catra's pupils rapidly expand. She considers herself lucky Adora can't see that, since she's bathing in the shadows of the night. "You wouldn't <em>dare."</em></p><p>     "Oh," Adora's eyes narrow playfully. "But I would."</p><p>     It doesn't take long for Catra to attack the spot where Adora holds the laser. Adora laughs uncontrollably as she hears the <em>thud! </em>of Catra's belligerent collision with the door, the green beam shaking over her hands.</p><p>     Catra's tail lashes in frustration, amusement reflecting in her eyes. "Adora, stop it!" she chuckles, completely unable to refrain from chasing the laser until Adora finally turns it off.</p><p>     This time, it's Adora who reaches for Catra's hand. Catra's face heats up against the chiliness nighttime brings upon the Fright Zone. "This is what I want for my promotion gift," Adora says, her voice the gentlest Catra remembers hearing it since they were kids.</p><p>     "What's that?" Catra turns to her, grateful for every, fleeting second their fingers touch.</p><p>     "To spend time with my best friend," Adora gingerly replies, then adds, "and watch her run into walls," with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>     "Shut up," Catra says, playfully punching Adora's shoulder.</p><p>     "Make <em>me,"</em> Adora sasses her with a giggle.</p><p>     "You know what?" Catra leads Adora back inside. "I will. Wait until you see what else I have for you."</p><p>     "There's <em>more?" </em>charges Adora, even though she already knows there is. Catra's always secretly relished in the concept of surprises, so Adora knows well not to put them past her.</p><p>     "Eat shit," Catra says. She charges just as quickly down the staircase as she had after Force Sergeant Cobalt's scolding.</p><p>     Adora is with her this time, and she has one, last surprise.</p><p>     She drags Adora into the bays with excitement plain on her freckled face, pulling a foreign object from under the bed she so rarely sleeps in. Adora knows what it is the second Catra presses her thumb over a button and blue flames shoot from the tip.</p><p>     "Nobody should give you access to fire, Catra," Adora says, evidently a little alarmed. "And what are you going to do about the vests?"</p><p>     "Like I said," Catra waves the blowtorch with an ecstatic flourish, "future Catra problem." She makes a gleeful sound as she unwraps a gray ration bar, pulling a wax stick from her pocket. Forcing the stick into the ration bar, she lights the wick at the top. "Come on, dumbass," she says, setting the blowtorch back down. "It's just a candle. I'm not going to burn the Fright Zone down."</p><p>     "Not <em>today," </em>Adora half-heartedly agrees. She accepts the ration bar with ready hands, her face softening as she examines the controlled embers.</p><p>     "And if I did, I'd just blame it on Kyle." Catra moves to sit on Adora's bed, her shoulders stiffening when Adora shoots her a disappointed look. "What? Lonnie would do the same thing, and Rogelio can't even talk."</p><p>     Adora makes herself blow out the candle. She wants to let it burn longer, unable to help but think something about it is irresistible. Perhaps its property of destruction, or the way it makes her face feel warm when she holds to her nose. But, like all dangerous things—like the Princesses Shadow Weaver warns her about—it has to die.</p><p>     Adora feels something soft hit her chest after extinguishing the flame. She looks down to discover a pillow on the floor, then up at a smirking Catra.</p><p>     "Why the long face?" Catra cackles when Adora almost drops her ration bar. "Come sit with me, stupid."</p><p>     Adora does.</p><p>     The way she reluctantly chews on her ration bar makes Catra wonder whether or not she's hungry. Whatever's on her mind, Catra knows it's something heavy.</p><p>     She slips an arm around Adora's shoulders while she eats, her ears drawing back as blood rushes to her cheeks.</p><p>     Adora leans into her when she finishes the food, shattering the silence with a quiet, “Thank you."</p><p>     "It's nothing," Catra says flatly.</p><p>     Adora looks at her. She can't be fooled; not by Catra. She knows, in fact, that what Catra did for her was anything but nothing. So, when she leans back into the hard mattress—her head turned to the side so her ponytail won't mash into her head—she takes Catra with her, holding her close for the first time since they've shared a bed.</p><p>     Catra sucks in a surprised breath. "Are you going to take that stupid ponytail out?" is all she manages to say as Adora embraces her tightly. She suddenly wishes she hadn't thrown that dumb pillow.</p><p>     "Can you do it?" Adora asks, keeping still.</p><p>     Wordlessly, Catra reaches for the tie holding Adora's hair back. She's careful not to trim it with her claws as she pulls the elastic band out, letting a wave of pale hair flow free in its wake. "Better?"</p><p>     Adora finally turns her head, her face only a few, painfully frustrating inches away from Catra's. “Better."</p><p>     Catra’s breath catches in her throat. The next thing she knows, an inexorable purr erupts from her chest, thundering as if it’d been trapped there for years. She’s sure that sound means she’s never wanted her personal space less.</p><p>     Adora laughs, and feeling her hot breath tickle her cheeks, Catra blushes and pins her ears. </p><p>     "I haven't heard you do that in a long time," Adora murmurs.</p><p>     "Yeah, well," Catra puts on her best brave face, "don't get used to it."</p><p>     "What will you do if I do?" teases Adora. From the way her tone drops, Catra can tell she's tiring.</p><p>     "You'll see," Catra replies, her hand settling at last on Adora's cheek. "Good night, Adora."</p><p>     Adora finally closes her eyes. "Good night, Catra."</p><p>     Before Adora drifts away, Catra wants to leave her with yet another surprise—words unaccompanied by the looming fear of losing her—a phrase expressing genuine happiness for her circumstances despite the fact that Catra herself could never hope to share them. Even if that will change when the moment fades into nothing more than a flashbulb memory, Catra manages to whisper a truthful, "You’ll make a great Force Captain."</p><p>     Adora must know she means it. Even though the lights are out, Catra swears she can see the ghost of her smile as she loses herself in sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>